This invention generally relates to torque converters. More particularly, this invention relates to unique connection arrangements for securing components associated with a torque converter assembly.
Torque converters are well known. They typically include a turbine portion, an impeller portion and a clutch within a housing. An end cover typically is secured to an outer wall of the impeller portion close to the turbine portion. Conventional connection techniques include welding the end cover, which has an axially extending portion that is received against the impeller outer wall. Example patents showing such an arrangement include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,003,648 and 5,566,801.
While conventional arrangements provide a secure connection, they are not without shortcomings and drawbacks. For example, the welding operation typically results in flash, spatter or a weld crown on the outer periphery of the housing that compromises the clearance between the torque converter housing and the surrounding transmission bell housing. There often is additional weld spatter on the inside of the housing, which may eventually come loose and cause problems. Additionally, the connection between the cover and the impeller housing typically interferes with the fluid flow in the turbine portion of the torque converter.
The end cover in some conventional arrangements balloons in the center area near the pilot nose responsive to pressure within the torque converter housing. Such deformation tends to exert pressure against the engine crankshaft bearing, which introduces the possibility for needed maintenance or repair. Additionally, conventional cover designs require expensive manufacturing processes.
This invention provides an improved torque converter assembly that avoids the shortcomings and drawbacks of the prior art.